


Silence

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kagehina AU, M/M, Not putting that many tags cause it will spoil the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata Shouyou feels pain, so does Kageyama. </p><p>Just another comfort! fic with a minor twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Hinata sat on the roof, tired eyes watching as each gray cloud went by. He could feel his heart beating softly within his chest, wondering why if it was there that he still felt so empty. He was freezing from the inside out, and it seemed that no matter what he or anyone else did, it would remain that way. He shut his eyes at the feeling of a cold drop against his cheek, it sliding down slowly.

Then another drop, this time against his forehead, and another on his arm. It wasn't long before there was an onslaught of rain drops, a soft humming in the distance warning of the incoming storm, not that Hinata could really tell. He found himself not afraid at all when usually, he felt at least slightly anxious whenever it rained. Not a fear, more an avoidance for personal reasons.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket but he ignored it. It was probably Kageyama, wondering if he had gotten home after practice. Of course, that definitely had to be it. It was only a few minutes later when it buzzed again that he scrunched his brows and open his eyes slightly, but once again ignored it.

Again

Again

**AGAIN**

A flash of lightning snapped Hinata from his thoughts as he jumped, breathing heavy.

Crap.

He had been so concerned with the phone vibrating he hadn't realized how the rain had started to pick up. He shivered slightly, slowly moving to stand. He looked out across the roof to see the town, gray and vacant. Everyone was probably inside like he should be, Hinata mused.He remained where he was for a few moments more, hair soaked and clinging to his freckled face. His clothes were in no better condition, clinging to his slim frame and weighing him down slightly.

He grabbed his bag and headed towards the roof door, opening it before making his way down the stairs carefully. It would be embarrassing if he managed to slip and injure himself in such a way.

It was quiet, Hinata holding onto the railing, eyes narrowed and noticing every detail of the hall until he reached the ground floor, heading towards the entrance of the school. He stopped before entering the rain again, pulling his phone from his pocket and opening the messages that had distracted him earlier.

(5:40) Hey

(5:59) Did you get home safely?

(6:30) Your mother called and said you never showed up?

(6:49) Yah, Hinata, answer me

(6:50) Im going to the school

(7:00) Im here, please be okay, shitty Hinata

A ghost of a smile graced his lips at the messages. Not because he took joy in worrying Kageyama, just because it was nice to see that the other cared.

Just as Hinata walked out he could spot the other standing there with his umbrella, looking irritated at most. Kageyama looked up just to catch Hinata's gaze, the ginger waving in greeting.

Blue eyes, dark as Hinata remembered them to be, grew wide at the sight of him. Kageyama moved forward immediately, Hinata remaining still and allowing the other to grab his shoulders. The umbrella fell as he held Hinata close, squeezing him tightly. The rain falling around them was forgotten, Hinata's eyes growing lidded for a moment. The warmth was brief, leaving him when Kageyama pulled away and eye contact was made once again.

Kageyama's eyes were angry, as they should be. His lips parted before slowly closing again as if remembering it was useless to nag the middle blocker about his behavior. He leaned down to pick the umbrella up, holding it out as Hinata took it without hesitation. Kageyama began to remove his jacket, placing it around the shorter male gently. Hinata let out a sound of disapproval but shut up when he was given 'the look' from the taller teen.

Hinata had memorized those eyes, being able to detect the slightest difference. When Kageyama was angry or scared his eyes would grow wide and look wild, untamed. When he was happy they would crinkle slightly and lighten, just barely. When sad they would gloss over and look darker, almost black. When they were loving, passionate.....

Hinata felt his cheeks go red, Kageyama raising a brow. He didn't comment, though, pulling him close so they were both beneath the large umbrella. Hinata didn't push him away, simply leaning against his shoulder and allowing it.

Kageyama began walking, Hinata following his lead and watching him from the corner of his eye. He looked the same, but things were different now. They would never be the same and it made Hinata sick. It was something out of both their control but it didn't make it any easier. Other people made it look almost too easy to handle but Hinata just couldn't do it.

When they reached his house the two paused. Hinata looked at Kageyama as if asking if he wished to stay, the raven haired male offering a small nod. Entering the house, his mother hugged him, and by her shaking, he could tell she was crying, worried.

He seemed to make her worry a lot lately.

After a much-needed shower for them both, they ate and then retired to Hinata's room. Natsu kissed both their cheeks, entering her own room and shutting the door.

Hinata plopped onto his bed immediately, the soft sheets and sweet smelling detergent calming him for the moment. The lights were switched off, Kageyama slipping beside him and pulling him close so they were eye to eye. Hinata just smiled weakly, raising a hand to gently trail from Kageyama's forehead down to his nose. He stopped for a moment at the other's lips, admiring them for a moment.

They were soft and pink, though slightly chapped. Hinata wondered Kageyama had been biting them like he usually did when nervous, running his thumb across the bottom lip slowly. His eyes were soft, and when he felt the lips turn up into a smile he flushed and looked up. Kageyama looked far from annoyed, more amused if anything.

He pulled his hand away shyly, but Kageyama reached up to stop it from moving. He pressed a kiss to each finger, slipping his own through Hinata's afterward. The middle blocker felt his face grow warm, Kageyama pressing their connected hands to his chest so Hinata could feel his heartbeat.

It was racing and Hinata had never felt happier. _He_ did that, he was able to make Kageyama feel happy and excited as well. Warmth overcame him, but the cold feeling lingered within his chest.

The two moved closer, Kageyama resting his face in Hinata's neck. Hinata used his free hand to hold onto the other's shirt and could feel his eyes drooping in exhaustion, but refused to let them close. Kageyama's breath ran across Hinata's neck, and by the way it felt he could tell Kageyama was speaking. Hinata said nothing, not being able to respond even if he wished to. The reality he wished to avoid was here now, and he wasn't prepared to face it. They pulled away from each other Hinata gazing at Kageyama's soft expression.

His eyes watered, lip threatening to quiver.

Hinata pulled the other close and offered an airy whimper, tears building up and spilling over as they had wanted to all day, all _month_. His lips parted yet no words came out, nothing ever seemed to come out of his mouth, or anyone's for that matter.

Kageyama rubbed circles along his hips knowing it calmed his boyfriend down and he nuzzled his neck gently. Hinata only seemed to cry harder, voice cracking whenever he tried to speak. He gripped Kageyama's shirt as if it were the only thing keeping him bound to reality, Hinata fearing the moment he had to close his eyes.

That was when he felt most vulnerable.

The setter leaned down and pressed a kiss against his hair, his face laced with worry and concern. He pulled away so that Hinata could gaze at his lips again, reading them and feeling his chest constrict.

_'Just because you can't hear me anymore, doesn't mean I will suddenly leave, idiot.'_

Hinata let out a choked laugh because even now Kageyama had _such_ a way with words.

While he was aware that Kageyama didn't care about how he could no longer hear him, it didn't stop it from hurting any less.

He couldn't hear when the birds chirped early in the morning, or the train as it passed by. The distant chatter as he rode his bike down towards his school or the way store owners would greet him from their shops.

He wouldn't ever hear Kageyama and the team cheering when they won games anymore, or the loud roar of the crowd when they did their freak quick.

He wouldn't hear Natsu singing along to the radio early in the morning, or his mother's laughter at her off-tune vocals. Hinata couldn't hear when Kageyama would laugh at his idiotic stunts or call him so they could practice more.

He would never hear when anyone told him that they loved him, the emotion in their voices falling on his now deaf ears. Hinata supposed that was the most painful, simply because he had always been a very extroverted person and liked hearing the shift in tones when someone went from one mood to another. It was what he enjoyed doing, making other people happy.

Effectively making himself depressed again, he shoved his head into the other's chest and let out a soft groan.

"Over...it's over," he whispered weakly, wondering why this had to happen. Had he done something wrong? Is that why? Was this some type of joke to whoever was up there? Or maybe a curse placed on him for someone's amusement?

Kageyama let go of Hinata's hand and gently pulled Hinata into a sitting position. His eyes were narrowed as if knowing what the other was thinking about. Without his sense of hearing, he knew Hinata no longer had everyday distractions, allowing his mind to wander without his permission. He knew that silence was always pretty scary to Hinata, and so to lose his hearing altogether must have been a nightmare.

While he always teased Hinata about over thinking, he knew the teen would allow reality to slip away if he dove deep enough into his mind.

Hinata's eyes, red from crying, gazed at Kageyama in confusion. Kageyama realized he had forced the other to sit and hadn't moved since then. He cleared his throat and leaned forward, giving Hinata only a moment before he kissed him.

From the look in Kageyama's eyes, Hinata knew he must have let out a noise of some sort. His look was the same as whenever they were doing much more than kissing.

When Kageyama pulled away, both teens were breathing heavily, and the setter offered a tiny grin to his boyfriend in an attempt to comfort him.

 _'I know you over thinking and making yourself sad.'_ he said aloud, hands moving in sync with his words. Hinata nodded slowly, biting his lip as he raised his own hands in front of him. _'but there is nothing wrong with you. You aren't useless or going to be forgotten, dumbass. The team and I will still be here, you will still be my partner and we will learn even stronger plays until we make it big. That was our plan, right?'_

Hinata nodded his head, biting his lip. He really had let his mind get to him, hadn't he? He let out a soft breath and looked at Kageyama with apologetic eyes.

 _'Sorry,'_ he signed after a moment to think. He was still learning so remembering the signs were a bit difficult even now. He had wanted to just remain silent instead of learning but, of course, his teammates weren't fond of that idea.

"You don't need to be sorry. Just don't let this control your entire life, Shouyou,"

The orange haired teen blushed at the use of his first name. That was one thing he could always catch when Kageyama said it, his name.

"I'm not," he said aloud, showing the other that his words had gotten through. Not being able to hear how his own voice sounded was terrifying, and he almost grew scared until he saw Kageyama grinning at him. His eyes showed pride. He was proud Hinata had spoken.

 _'Your voice is cute when it's raspy'_ He teased. His eyes flickered in the darkness as he pulled the other close, resting his forehead against his. He made sure to enunciate his next words just for Hinata.

"I. Love. You. Hinata. Shouyou,"

The ginger read the words easily considering how slow Kageyama had been speaking, gasping softly. The gasp wasn't due to discomfort or fear, but pure shock. Kageyama had never said that to him before, and they had been dating since the end of their first year at Karasuno.

Hinata felt the tears spill over for the third time that day, offering a bright smile and laughing in relief as the feeling in his chest slowly warmed. He could still feel it, the doubt, his biggest fear, but it was a start toward acceptance. Kageyama watched with soft eyes and blushed when the other kissed him again.

"Love you too, Ka-ge-ya-ma,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was alright for you guys, gals, and pals! It is my first attempt at something angsty with something very serious happening to the characters that would never happen in the show. 
> 
> This was also just to test a different style of writing, though I think cute and fluffy is more my speed. Can't blame a girl for trying to expand :P 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~HxL


End file.
